What Harry Doesn't Know
by Kitrana Black
Summary: Have you wondered what happened during Ron and Hermione's fifth year prefect meetings? Here's your answer.


Disclaimer: This is JK. Rowling's world of literature, I just wander around in it.

Hermione Granger fastened her tie and walked down the Gryffindor girls' stairway into the Common Room. As she walked the final step she looked around for Ron. She looked at the tables, figuring he was involved in a game of chess with Harry, but the only people that were around was Parvati and Lavender, who were reading _Witch Weekly,_ and they were completely lost in a world of hair and make-up

Hermione looked around but still couldn't find Ron.Figures, she thought, he probably forgot the meeting itself!

Then she heard a low grumbling sound coming from one of the couches in front of the blazing fire. She approached with caution only to find Ron asleep, snoring like a freight train. She couldn't help but smile to her self as she looked upon her friend's sleeping face. You know, she thought, he's cute when he sleeps. Now where did that come from, she thought.

Hermione couldn't quite decide whether to wake Ron or let him suffer the consequences from McGonagall, but then she thought, what are friends for, and began to shake him.

"Ron, Ron, you have to wake up," she said.

Nothing, he did not move.

"Ron, we have got to go, don't you dare make me late for this meeting!" said Hermione. Still nothing. "Ron, get up now, I am about to hit you with _Hogwarts a History,_ get _UP_!", said Hermione.

Just then she saw a bottle of butterbeer sitting on the table near the couch.

She smiled slyly. Ron would be angry, especially since he had been losing many hours of sleep because Harry had been waking up with nightmares, but it would be worth it.

She decided to give him one more chance. "Ron, get up," she said one last, menacing time. Then she slowly tipped the bottle and let the butterbeer pour onto her friend's head.

All of a sudden a shout rang out in the Common Room. "BLOODY HELL!" screamed Ron as he sat up.

Hermione wanted to laugh, but decided to remain dignified.

"Hermione, what is your problem!" said a sputtering Ron.

"It's time for our prefect meeting", Hermione stated.

"Why couldn't you have just shoved me or something?" asked Ron.

I would rather not get into that now, let's go," said Hermione in a commanding voice that Death Eaters themselves would not have dared disobey!

Hermione walked out of the Common Room with Ron trailing behind muttering something about mums and best friends.

Ron and Hermione remained silent on their walk to the Prefect meeting. When they got there Hermione approached the door but Ron stopped her. Then he bowed and opened the door for her in a phony debonair manner that would have befitted Cornelius Fudge himself. Hermione nodded and, hiding a smile behind her hand, walked into the room.

They took their seats in the red chairs that signified they were Gryffindors and waited for the meeting to begin, making small talk with the other prefects about Quidditch, the weather and such until the Slytherins came in. The room instantly became quiet and the six fifteen year olds eased back in their chairs and stared at the wall as Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson stalked in. The two Slytherins went to their seats and Draco looked straight at the Hufflepuffs, who looked down at the ground, then at the Ravenclaws who looked away. He started around to the Gryffindors.

Those two don't go down on stares alone, thought Draco. "Hey Granger, I have to ask, how does it feel to know you're trash?" he asked. Hermione Granger stared blankly at the painting in front of her. "I mean, if I were you I would leave school all together," Draco continued. The Hufflepuffs were looking with compassion at Hermione, while the Ravenclaws were looking savagely at Draco. "Then, I would buy a mask because with a face that ugly," he was stopped mid- sentence by Ron Weasley who had thrown his chair back and tackled Draco across the table.

At this point chaos erupted in the Prefect meeting hall.

Draco and Ron were now rolling on the floor; Hannah was screaming for them to stop while Padma was looking on with awed eyes. Hermione ran around the table and plucked Ron off of Draco and held him up which, considering how big Ron was, wasn't an easy task. Draco was rolling around on the floor, crying and clutching his face, screaming for Professor Snape. Pansy was at his side, shushing him.

Hermione looked around to find that Ernie Macmillan had fainted during the commotion. She rushed over to him to perform a reviving charm, but just as she turned her head she saw Pansy Parkinson attack Ron. Pansy had tackled him from behind and begun to beat him repeatedly on his back. Hermione looked frantically for her wand. Hannah and Padma were trying to pull Pansy off while Ron, who had been taught to not hit a girl, was just trying not to hurt Pansy. Anthony Goldstein was squatting next to Hermione helping to revive Ernie. Curses were flying everywhere from people who had managed to get their wands.

Just then Professor McGonagall came in and stopped dead in her tracks, as did her students. "What is going on here?" McGonagall asked in a low voice filled with shock. She furiously looked around the room at the sight before her. Pansy quickly leapt off Ron, while Draco was staggering to stand up.

"This is the poorest conduct I have seen out of prefects in all my years!" Professor McGonagall said in a booming voice. "Miss Patil, Miss Abbott, take Mr. Macmillan to the Infirmary," she ordered. "Mr. Goldstein," she said as she turned around to face the boy who was looking wildly around the room, "Go to your Common Room and don't breathe a word of this to a soul. Do you understand me, Mr. Goldstein?" Professor McGonagall asked once more.

Anthony nodded his head and left the room with one last pitying glance at Hermione, along with the two girls who were floating Ernie Macmillan out.

"Miss Parkinson, take Mr. Malfoy to the Infirmary and then wait in my office for me." Pansy left the room with Draco leaning on her and moaning as if he had just been attacked by a raving mad **_lion._**

Professor McGonagall turned around to face her own two prefects. She looked at Ron and Hermione's faces and began to laugh. Her two students looked at her like as if she had gone insane. "Leave, go to your Common Room," she said. "Good lord, just go," Mcgonagall said while laughing like a school girl. Hermione and Ron looked at each other then left the room. Professor McGonagall was left standing in a broken to pieces prefect meeting hall, chuckling at her students' drama.

Hermione and Ron closed the door and began to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. Neither of them knew exactly what to say. Then Hermione began to laugh. She laughed so hard she had to lean on Ron for support. Ron had now started laughing too. They just stood there laughing for about five minutes.

Then Hermione lifted her head up from Ron's shoulder and smiled and said, "We had better get going."

"Yeah," said Ron in one of the better moods he had been in a long time. They walked back to Gryffidor Tower smiling and laughing. They said the password and walked in the portal.

There they found Harry. "How'd it go?" asked Harry sullen as usual.

"Fine," they said in unison and smiled.


End file.
